He Ain't Jokin' He Leaves The Ladies Heartbroken
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Miley is madly in love with Oliver. However, there's a problem, he moved to the other side of the country. Now years later he shows back up in her life in a way she never expected. R&R thanks.


_**So I got really bored and decided to write a MOLIVER oneshot.**_

_**As you may or may not know I was lucky enough to meet Mitchel Musso and get his autograph so now I am even more obsessed with him. **_

_**Anyway…tell me what you think. LOTS OF REVIEWS!**_

_**The medical stuff is all true and it really happened to Miley. I got all the info out of her book **__**Miles To Go**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

(Miley's POV)

I am very good about keeping secrets it's what I do. However, one thing I never thought I'd be hiding I am…one thing that I never thought would happen did. I fell in love with the dorky boy who was obsessed with Hannah. Yeah I know you know who I am talking about; Oliver Oscar Oken.

He was my best friend since 7th grade. Why don't I just ask him out? Hello we live on the opposite sides of the country. After junior year came and went Oliver's mom got transferred and he moved to New York while I stayed in Malibu, fun huh.

It has been seven years since then, I am now 24 and things have changed. For one thing, Hannah came out of the bag and I now perform as Miley. Two; Jackson moved out; I occasionally miss him. I moved into a condo in L.A. Lastly, I never heard from Oliver again. Lilly went to go see him the Christmas after he moved but unfortunately I couldn't go because I was in the hospital.

More on that later, though, I promise. So anyway, Lilly went to see him and they got in a huge fight and ended up breaking up; four months later Lilly moved to Texas to stay with her dad. Oddly enough after being so mad at my best friends for leaving I had to do a movie with Mikayla, yes that Mikayla. However, that wasn't the oddest thing; that would be the fact that we became really close friends. As it turned out her 'I'm Mikayla and I'm a bitch' attitude was just an act. A year ago I told her I was really Miley and she forgave me for not telling her and we're really close.

"Hey Miles," Speaking of which. I looked up to see Mikayla walk into my condo.

"Hey Mikki." I smiled using my nickname for her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just so bored." She said in a exasperated voice and plopping down on my couch.

I giggled and sat next to her.

"Someone finally bought that place next to mine." She explained. "I think it's some guy. I didn't see him though."

"Cool," I said. Mikayla lived a floor above me and her neighbor had been trying to rent out their place for a year.

"Yeah, you wanna go up there, we could hang out at my place." She asked.

"Yeah sure." I had been bored all day and just wanted to get out.

We stood up and made our way up to her condo as I was exiting the elevator I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, are you ok?" A deep voice asked. I nodded and looked at him. "Miley Stewart?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you're a fan?" I asked him.

"I guess you could say that." He answered. This guy was really cute.

"Cool, so what's your name?" I asked him putting on a cute smile.

"I don't think you're ready to know that just yet. Excuse me." He said and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Mikki asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." I answered and walked over to her apartment.

We were watching TV for about an hour when my cell phone rang out.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Miley," It was my bodyguard Roxy. Actually Roxy is soon to be my old bodyguard, she's retiring. One day Roxy was like a puma and ended up hurting herself.

"Hey Roxy whats up?" I asked.

"I'm just met with your new body guard. I was wondering if you're home so I can introduce you to each other"

"Yeah, I'm on my way down right now. Mikki may come." I answered standing up. Mikayla followed as I walked out.

"Be up in five." Roxy said before hanging up.

Mikayla and I made our way down to my place and unlocked the door. We walked in and sat down on the couch. Not even a minute later though there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them." I said to Mikki who nodded. "Come in," I yelled. The door opened and Roxy walked into the living room with the guy from the elevator behind her.

I looked at Mikki to see her mouth hanging wide open. This guy was really hot, let me describe him: short shaggy black hair, his ears were pierced but on him it looked hot, he had hazel eyes, he was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and converse he had a white t-shirt and a leather jacket on.

"Miley, I'd like to introduce you to your new bodyguard. He's 25, he joined New York S.W.A.T. team at age 22 and is now here to protect you." Roxy said. I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you…"I paused looking between him and Roxy.

"Oh right," Roxy said. "Miley this is Officer Oliver Oken."

"Oliver?" I choked my eyes wide.

He nodded not looking at me before speaking. "I own ten guns; I know how to use and control them and I will use them if it is necessary, you will listen to me if I tell you to run you run if I tell you to get down you better." His voice was strong and serious. I felt really safe but this is an Oliver I never thought I would see.

I looked at Mikki who's eyes were wide.

"Ok," I said slowly.

He just nodded. "Now if you'd excuse me I have to go unpack." He walked out of my apartment.

I looked between Mikki and the door.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked. I looked at her. "Go after him tell him the truth."

I sighed "What if he hates me?"

"Well by not going and talking to him you pretty much make that happen yourself." She advised.

I groaned. "I hate it when you're right."

I walked out the door and to the elevator to see the door starting to close and Oliver standing inside.

"Hold the door," I called out trying to disguise my voice a little. It worked he held the door and I ran in.

He looked at me confused. "Ms. Stewart, what do you need?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Go ahead Ms. Stewart,"

I rolled my eyes. "I want to talk to you as Oliver and Miley not Officer Oken and his boss."

"What's there to say Miley?" He asked hurt lacing his voice. "I invited you too come out and you didn't. You never called me or anything."

"Well excuse me for being in the hospital." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"Lilly didn't tell you? She told me you did and that you didn't care." I answered confused.

"No she didn't. She told me that you never cared about me and that you don't want to talk to me anymore." He explained.

"Why would she do that to us?" I asked hurt by my old best friend.

"You were kind of what the fight was over." Oliver said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What? Me? Why?"

"I was really disappointed when you didn't come and she accused me of cheating on her with you because she knew I used to like you." BAM! There it was a slap in the face 'I used to like you.'

"Oh," I said slowly.

"I was going to break up with her anyway. She was way to jealous and clingy." He rolled his eyes.

"She can be that way sometimes." I said softly.

He nodded. "Why were you in the hospital? I think you owe me that much of an explanation." He said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Um, wanna come in? It's a mess right now."

"yeah sure." I answered and followed him into his apartment.

"Why?" He asked once we entered his kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to me. I opened it and took it a sip.

"You're stalling, Miley." He said. "Do I have to interrogate it out of you?" He smirked a little and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine, here goes nothing." I took a deep breath. "A week before I was supposed to leave I got sick on stage and it kept happening. Finally daddy took me to the hospital and they said I was fine. Then it happened again and I went to a different doctor."

"I don't like how this is sounding." Oliver said staring at me intensely.

"They did an echocardiogram…" I began.

"What's that?" Oliver asked confused.

"It uses ultrasound to look at your heart." He nodded and I continued. "Anyway they found a hole in my heart. The doctor then told me that the real problem was tachycardia."

"Tacky whoy?" He asked

I giggled. "Tachycardia you donut."

"Tachycardia…What is it?" He asked.

"It means that my heart rate speeds up and my body can't keep up." I answered.

"Is it dangerous?" He sounded worried.

"No not the kind I have. However, it does tend to bother me. Little things like walking upstairs can increase my heart rate a lot. I have to watch myself on stage a lot. That's why I told the world about Hannah. IT got really bad in the wig. When I wore it, it was like I couldn't breathe or think so I dumped the wig for my health."

"You're ok though right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I missed you, Oliver." I said.

"I missed you too Miles."

"So..." I began. "Who'd ever thought that you would actually turn out to be smokin Oken?" I smirked.

"And you know I ain't jokin' I leave the ladies heartbroken." He finished the rhyme we'd made up so long ago.

I laughed at him as he did a rapper pose. "You are still the same Oliver."

"Just with a more serious side." He added. "So you really think I'm smokin'?

"ha ha…no…" I lied biting my lip then I giggled and hiccupped.

"Ha you still do that."

"Yeah ever since you and Lilly planted that in my head."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey Oliver?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"When I told you I was Hannah were you really over her or were you just lying. I mean were you disappointed when you found out it was me?"

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're big kids. We can handle it."

"I was relieved." He said.

"Say what?" I asked shocked.

"I liked you the second I met you and when I started liking Hannah I felt like I was losing my chance with you by liking her. I felt like I did something wrong. Even though she was famous and I had no chance with her I felt like I was betraying you in a way. When you told me I fell even more in love with you."

"Smokin-hot-bodyguard-say wahat?" I said my eyes widen.

"Ha so you do think I'm hot." He said with a smirk.

"What, no I don't…" I didn't even noticed him walk closer to me.

"Really…" He asked with raised eyebrows. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up our eyes locking together.

"Yeah I mean you have…eyes and hair and a nose…you are so not my type…" I said stuttering over my words as his eyes darted between mine and my lips.

"Miles?" He said quietly staring into my eyes again.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Shut up…" And with that we kissed and it was the best damn kiss of my life.

He pulled back a little and whispered. "God, I have waited so long to do that."

"No one would have stopped you." I whispered back kissing his cheek.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes you donut." I giggled and he smiled and kissed me again softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too Miley Stewart."

"Promise to never hurt me?" I whispered.

"I promise and if anyone else tries I'll kick their ass."

I giggled at this.

"No one's gonna hurt you Miles. I won't let them." He promised softly.

"I know you won't." I answered.

"Wow, a celebrity and her bodyguard the press are really gonna eat this up." A voice giggled. I looked up to see Mikki standing there. I giggled.

"Who are they?" A tiny little voice asked. I looked up to see a little girl standing there.

"Who is she?" Mikki asked.

"Oliver?"

The little girl had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um Miley this is Marisa, my daughter." He said slowly.

"Your what?" I asked.

"My daughter." He repeated rubbing his back.

"Why didn't you tell me you're married!?!?!?!"

"Whoa I am not married." Oliver said. "Mikayla, can you take Marisa over to your place while I talk to Miley for a minute?"

"Sure," Mikki answered and walked over to the little girl taking her hand. "Come on sweetie."

And they walked out.

"Miley, Lilly and I made a mistake when she came to visit and she didn't want to deal with it. I refused to let her abort or put my daughter up for adoption. So she had her and then gave her to me right away. Lilly is never going to be a part of Maris' life and Maris doesn't want her to be."

Oliver explained to me.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Almost seven." He answered smiling.

"She's adorable Oliver. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's ok…" Oliver said. "Miley, Maris needs a mom and I can't think of anyone I love more to take that role on then you."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I sounded kind of scared.

"No, not yet, I'm just asking you to consider being there for her. I'm not getting rid of you ever." He answered.

"Oliver it would be my honor to be Maris' mom."

**(2 years later)**

I took that roll on in more than one way. Not only was I there for her but after six months of dating Oliver asked me to marry him. I of course said yes and the first thing I did was adopt her and now I am really her mom.

The press took the marriage well as well as the adoption. Oliver is still my bodyguard and refuses to let anyone else protect me. Things have changed so much since the day I fell in love with Oliver in eighth grade. I got the love of my life and a family who I love very much. Now if you'd excuse me I have to go pout to my husband. Maris and I want to get a puppy but Oliver said no. However, he can't say no to my puppy dog face and if he does he must have a death wish because you should never piss off your pregnant wife. Adios all.


End file.
